Piggy Ham Bacon
FNaP = Piggy Ham Bacon is the titular main antagonist of Five Nights at Piggy's, who is the mascot of Piggy Bay Buffet and the lead singer of the band. His starting location is the Show Stage, along with Ruby and Hardy. He also roams the buffet until 6 AM. Like other pig animatronics, Piggy sees the player as an egg and will forcefully stuff the player inside his mouth, which results in death. Appearance Piggy is a lime green animatronic boar. He has small, round ears and the insides are dark green. He has a yellow-green snout and bottom jaw. When Piggy is at dark places, it's harder to spot him. Sometimes, his pupil will glow white. When Piggy is inside The Office, his eyes turn hollow, with white glowing human-like pupils. His eyes and left ear also bleeds black liquid. Behavior Piggy's starting place is the Show Stage. Once activated, he'll move towards into the Dining Area or the Buffet Stand. He'll then after move to Bathroom 1, Party Room 1, or the Junior's Playroom. He'll then move onto The Hallway. He'll then stand near The Office. If ignored, then Piggy will go in the Office and will jumpscare the player. To warn him off, the player has to turn off the lights when Piggy is near the Office. Piggy seems to be wise about where he goes as in every camera, he hides in the darkness. In some places, his pupil will glow white, which makes it easier to find him. Trivia *Piggy is the only animatronic with counter parts. The counter parts are Withered Piggy and Moustache Piggy. *In the Alpha version of the game, Piggy used to have buck teeth. *Piggy is the only animatronic that laughs/cries. *The hardest places to spot Piggy is in Party Room 1 and the Dining Area. *Piggy is the only animatronic to enter the Buffet Stand. **As well as the only animatronic to enter Bathroom 2. *Piggy is the only pig animatronic to not be fooled by the Piggy Ham Bacon Head. *Piggy is the only animatronic who can be warn off if by the doorway. *When Piggy is on stage, part of him is cut off on the sides. *Piggy's full name, Piggy Ham Bacon, is the same name of Jevron's deviantart name. |-|Mustache= Mustache Piggy (also known as Mustache Pig) is a replacement of the original Piggy Ham Bacon. He is a new animatronic in the franchise, also being a titular antagonist of Five Nights at Piggy's 3. He is also a redesign of Piggy, serving as a mascot of Piggy Bay Buffet. Appearance Mustache Piggy has a slightly similar appearance to his original counterpart. The difference is that he has a big brown mustache and a bigger snout. He has white eyebrows and slightly bigger ears. He also has lavender eye bags. Mustache Piggy's body also is shaped differently. Mustache Piggy's body is shaped like seed rather than an oval. Mustache Piggy doesn't seem to change at night, but instead, stay exactly the same. His eyes don't turn black or hollow, nor does his pupils glow in the dark, making him the only animatronic who doesn't change at night. Behavior Mustache Piggy's starting place is the Show Stage. Once activation, he'll move to the Dining Area or the Restrooms. He'll then move towards The Hallway or The Bathroom. He'll then stand near right doorway of The Office. Once at the door, he'll go into the Office. To warn him off, the player must hide in the closet until Mustache Piggy goes away. If ignored, Mustache Piggy will jumpscare the player, resulting in death. Trivia *Mustache Piggy eyes seems to always not face the same direction (excluding when he's by the Office) *If one looks closely to Mustache Piggy in the Restrooms, his reflection to the ground is off. *Mustache Piggy is the only character with a mustache. |-|Withered= Piggy makes an appearance in Five Nights at Piggy's 3 as "Withered Piggy." He returns as a torn, withered, and burnt titular antagonist, and have fallen into severe disrepair. He is the only one in the series to be replaced by his newer counterpart, Mustache Piggy. Appearance Unlike his original look from the first game, Withered Piggy is white. In his old look, he has red cheeks, a red glowing eye, a mouth of an ventriloquist puppet, and a eyeball popping out of the body. He also has a crack on the forehead. In his new look, he is darker. He has smaller cheeks, human-like teeth, an exposed endoskeleton, a jagged crack on the forehead, and bleeding liquid around the eyes, the mouth, the nostrils, and the pupil. Behavior Withered Piggy's starting point is the Supply Closet. If the player doesn't watch him for too long, Withered Piggy will get up. Withered Piggy will then go to the Office hallway or Vent-5. Withered Piggy will then go to the office and kill the player, as hiding in the closet won't work. Trivia *Although he's named Withered Piggy, he's barely withered. *Withered Piggy looks more of an ventriloquist puppet than an animatronic. *Withered Piggy's behavior resembles more of Tinky Winky V2 from Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 *Withered Piggy is the only pig animatronic that's white. *Withered Piggy is the only pig animatronic to crawl into a vent. |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Piggy's Main Menu Menu 1 Remeaster.png|Piggy in the main menu Menu 3 Remaster.png|Piggy facing side ways in the main menu Menu 5.png|Piggy with bleeding, black liquid Menu 6.png|Withered Piggy in the main menu Webp.net-gifmaker_(5).gif|The main menu (Animated) Gameplay Show Stage Remastered.png|Piggy with Hammy and Ruby on the Show Stage Show Stage 2 Remaster.png|Piggy with Hardy on the Show Stage Show Stage 3 Remaster.png|Piggy and Ruby on the Show Stage Show Stage 4.png|Piggy alone on the Show Stage Show Stage 5 Remaster.png|A Rare Occasion where Withered Piggy appears on the Show Stage Dining_Area_2_Remaster.png|Piggy in the Dining Area Buffet_Stand_2_Remaster.png|Piggy in the Buffet Stand Bathroom_1_2_Remaster.png|Piggy in Bathroom 1 Party_Room_1_4.png|Piggy near Party Room 1 Junior's_Playroom_8.png|Piggy in front of the camera of the Junior's Playroom Hallway_4_Remaster.png|Piggy in the Hallway Office_8_Remaster.png|Piggy near the Office Piggy_Pose.png|Piggy's pose in the Office Five Nights at Piggy's (Old) Main Menu Menu 1.png|Piggy in the main menu Menu 2.png|Piggy looking sideways in the main menu Menu 3.png|Piggy bleeding black liquid in the main menu Gameplay Stage 1.png|Piggy with Hardy and Ruby on the Show Stage Stage 3.png|Piggy and Hardy on the Show Stage Stage 2.png|Piggy and Ruby on the Show Stage Stage 4.png|Piggy alone on the Show Stage Dining Area 4.png|Piggy in the Dining Area Buffet Stand 2.png|Piggy in the Buffet Stand Bathroom 1 2.png|Piggy in Bathroom 1 Party Room 1 3.png|Piggy in Party Room 1 Junior's Playroom 6.png|Piggy in the Junior's Playroom Hallway 4.png|Piggy in the Hallway Office 9.png|Piggy near the Office Office 20.png|Piggy in the Office Five Nights at Piggy's 3 Main Menu Slide2.GIF|Mustache Piggy and the others in the main menu Slide4.GIF|Ditto, but Ruby is replaced with Stella Slide5.GIF|Ditto, but Hardy is replaced with Bomb Slide6.GIF|Ditto, but Lucky is replaced with Chuck Slide7.GIF|Ditto, but Blue is in the background Slide1.GIF|Ditto, but Withered Piggy in the background Px6dv.gif|The Main Menu (Animated) Gameplay Mustache Showstage 1.png|Mustache Piggy with Ruby and Hardy on the Show Stage Showstage 2.png|Mustache Piggy and Hardy on the Show Stage Showstage 3.png|Mustache Piggy and Ruby on the Show Stage Showstage 4.png|Mustache Piggy alone on the Show Stage Dining Area 6.png|Mustache Piggy in the Dining Area Restrooms 3.png|Mustache Piggy in the Restrooms Hallway 3.png|Mustache Piggy in the Hallway Office 10 3.png|Mustache Piggy near the Office Office 11 3.png|Mustache Piggy in the Office Withered Supply Closet 1.png|Withered Piggy lying down in the Supply Closet Supply Closet 2.png|Withered Piggy standing up in the Supply Closet Vent 5 2.png|Withered Piggy in Vent-5 Office 5.png|Withered Piggy in the Office Hallway Office 6.png|Withered Piggy in the Office Miscellaneous Day time.png|Piggy and his friends on the old Show Stage during the day Day Time-0.png|Mustache Piggy and his friends on the Show Stage during the day Prize 1.png|A Piggy plush toy Pig pi n static.jpg.png|An unused Piggy static Poster 2.png|An old version of the "Everybody OINK!" Poster Poster 1.png|An old version of the "LET'S GO Green!" Poster Poster 1 Remaster.png|The new version of the "Everybody OINK!!!" Poster Poster 2 Remaster.png|The new version of the "LET'S GO GREEN!" Poster News Paper.png|Piggy on the newspaper Old Withered Piggy.png|The old version of Withered Piggy Old Minion Pig.png|The original Minion Pig from Angry Birds |-|Audio= Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Piggy's Category:Five Nights at Piggy's 3 Category:Pig Animatronics